perfect timing
by cein
Summary: Everybody has somebody they'd like to time travel for. Jack & Ianto & gratuitious nudity!


Title: Perfect timing  
Author: Ceindreadh  
Rating: NC-17/M  
Genre: Slash  
Pairings: Jack/Ianto  
Summary: Jack and Ianto talk about time travel  
Warnings: Smut and slash and gratuitous nudity, oh my!  
Spoilers: none

Notes: Thanks to FatCat for being my Beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Torchwood, I'm only borrowing them and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition as soon as I'm finished.

--------------

"Myself," said Jack.

Ianto raised an eyebrow in surprise.

The subject of time travel had come up during one of their post-coital conversations. Namely, if they had a chance to travel through time, who would they most like to meet up with.

"Isn't that supposed to be against all the fundamental basics of time travel, Jack?" asked Ianto, lazily. He snuggled up against Jack's chest, inhaling the heady aroma that was a post-orgasmic Captain Jack Harkness. "You know, creating a paradox or causing a temporal rift."

"Oh I think it'd be all right," said Jack. "Just so long as you were careful."

"You mean like not telling your past self anything of your…I mean their future" He pulled away from Jack and stretched out on the bed. "Like how to avoid some of the bad decisions they were going to make."

Jack propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Ianto's serious face, his hand gently stroking the younger mans chest. "Actually, I meant being careful not to touch my past self, because that's the sort of thing that can really screw with the fabric of the universe and all that. It's a pity really." Jack sighed theatrically. "I mean, what'd be the point of meeting my past self if I couldn't shag him senseless."

Ianto dissolved in a fit of giggles. "You're bloody kidding me," he laughed. "You'd go back in time, just for sex?"

"I'd do a lot of things just for sex," grinned Jack. "And think of the possibilities. Sex with somebody who'd know your body like the back of their own hand…because it would be their body too. And there's another factor as well." He put on his best attempt at a British accent. "The best part it, technically it's not even cheating!"

"Jack, you are such a tool!"

"No, this is a tool," grinned Jack, as his hand moved down to Ianto's groin and squeezed gently. "Although not a very useful one at the moment…but I'm sure I could rectify that." He squeezed a little harder until he heard a gasp from Ianto. "What was that, Ianto? You want me to help get this 'tool' in working order again?"

"Yes, dammit, yes!"

----------------------

Later, much later, they resumed their conversation.

"There are some things I'd want to tell my younger self," admitted Jack. "There's a lot of crappy things that have happened in my past…a lot of bad decisions I've made. Things I've done…people I've hurt." He kissed Ianto softly on the lips. "But I couldn't do it. Because everything I've done…every decision I made…every path I took. They all added together, to bring me to this time…this place…this person…" He kissed Ianto again. "And this is one thing that I wouldn't want to change. Not now…not ever." He kissed Ianto again and this time Jack kept their lips pressed together and for a few seconds it was like they were a single entity. When Jack finally pulled away, he rested his head on Ianto's chest, feeling it rise and fall beneath him as Ianto's arms wrapped themselves around him.

"So," said Jack finally, "What about you?"

"What about me?" asked Ianto lazily.

"Who would you travel through time to see?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Ianto spoke, "Miss Morag Llewelyn," he said finally.

"Oh yeah? Who's she?" asked Jack. "Some famous historical babe?"

"She was my English teacher when I was twelve. I handed in an essay all about time travel and she failed me because she said it was complete rubbish and time travel was impossible. I'd love to go back and prove to her that it's not a load of old bollocks like she said."

"A very worthy and noble aim," said Jack, "Probably more worthy than mine."

Ianto shrugged, "Well as I recall, she was a bit of a babe, so perhaps I could kill two birds with one stone."

Jack laughed as he twisted in Ianto's arms. "Timing is everything," he said as he snuggled even closer.

----------------------

They slept soundly that night; safe and secure in the knowledge that they were both in the right place…and the right time…at least for now…and now was all that mattered.

----------------------

The end


End file.
